


Maybe Someday

by talesandthings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for Episode: s01e07 The Hub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending time alone with Fitz, Grant sees his fellow team member in a new light and he may or may not have a crush on the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting here and it is also my first Fitzward fic. It doesn't have much, but I hope ya'll won't be too disappointed. Also, my apologies for the very cliche title. I just couldn't come up with anything.

"I was in good hands" he says and means it. Those few hours spent with Fitz, really changed his perspective of the guy. He's not as fragile as everyone thinks he is and he is definitely not a coward. A week ago, if someone had told him that he would have Leo Fitz keeping his back during a  _mission_ , he would have laughed in their face, because like everyone else, Grant had also misunderstood the young engineer. He knew better now, though and he could even say that he wouldn't mind going on another mission, with only Fitz as his backup. Wait not Fitz... Leo. Yeah, they were on first name basis now, or at least Grant hoped they were. Going back to his tiny room, Grant tosses his jacket aside and thinks back to the moments spent with Leo in Russia. He would never admit it out loud, but Leo's constant talking was actually... comforting. Grant wasn't kidding, when he had said that he didn't do teams. His previous missions were always solo and he never had to take care of anyone but himself and he definitely never had anyone take care of him. So having someone else there with him during a classified mission, made him feel like a human being and not a S.H.I.E.L.D robot, he was well on his way in becoming. He also has to admit that during the mission something changed between them, or at least from Grant's side. He wants to know Leo, the Leo outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. He wants to know what the Scotland native's interests are... what kind of music he likes, or what movies he watches, hell he even wants to know what type of books he reads. He wants to become the younger man's friend...or maybe even date him, if given the opportunity. He doesn't count on the latter, though, knowing how Jemma feels about Leo and vice versa. 

After changing, Grant finds himself wander back to the lab, where he finds Leo alone this time. He stands outside and just smiles, watching the young engineer, putter around the place, looking for his tools and then continuing to work on what looks like the night-night gun, from where Grant is standing. Yes, Grant (grudgingly) learned to call the thing that. After much thinking, he finds himself walking into the lab, but Leo does not see him, or even realize he's there. Grant makes a mental note to himself to teach the boy how to keep all his senses on alert at all times. "Hey" he finally says in an attempt to get Leo's attention. Leo obviously jumps slightly and then turns to glare at Grant, who just puts up his hands in surrender. "Didn't mean to scare ya there" he adds. That's as much as an apology he ever gives anyone. "Why are you still up?" Leo asks, changing the topic and his glare disappears, replacing a look of what seems like concern. Grant shrugs in response "Couldn't sleep." "Yeah, I bet a mission like that does that to a person" Leo replies and goes back to working on the gun. There are few seconds of comfortable silence, before Grant speaks up again. "Hey look... I just wanted to say..." he sighs and rethinks about what he is about to say "...thank you." There, he said it. Words like those, already showed vulnerability, that's what Grant has always been taught, but surprisingly when Leo looks up again, he doesn't have any sign of judgment on his face. "Thank you to you too, Agent Ward. I find myself fortunate to have gone on this mission with you... It was... rather thrilling." Grant laughs at that "Yeah, that's one way to put it" he says and moves closer to the other Agent. He stands right beside him and lets their shoulders bump. "Fitz, I feel that I should also apologize for not having the confidence in you, during the mission. You really proved me wrong out there, man" He says with as much sincerity as he can gather. Leo looks over at him and gives him a...smirk? Well it definitely look like a smirk, at flirtatious one at that. "Yes, you should definitely apologize, Agent Ward. And while you're at it, you might also want to add how you would have been so lost without me and dead within the first hour. Oh and also.. you may wanna say that "Fitz, you're one of the most kick ass agents I have ever seen", oh and also..." Grant lost it and burst out in laughter as soon as he heard Fitz's impression of what was supposed to be an American accent. Fitz huffed and then frowned at him, "You do realize I have a gun right here, don't you, Agent Ward?" he asks, that smirk from before returning to his face. "I'll like to see you try and shoot me" Ward replies, giving a smirk of his own and winks at the younger man, who just blushes and punches Grant's arm. Maybe there is a chance, they can have that date. Well, they'll just have to see. 


End file.
